Sam's battle
by emberrox42
Summary: When Sam gets called out of class for a camp physical, she thinks it's nothing. But it is something, as the doctors find her worst nightmere. Sam has always helped Danny, but can he and Tucker pull through for her before it's to late?dxs
1. Chapter 1

Well, Ta da! Witchdoctor42 discouraged me hoping I would write humor, but it's funny. Review good please, new story, first chapter, hey, I deserve SOMETHING!

(Don't I?)

Disclaimer: (singing) dum de dum de I don't own Danny Phantom or Oreos de dum.

"WILL SAMANTHA MANSON PLEASE COME TO THE OFFICE BACKPACK AND ALL?" The loudspeaker boomed.

"She's on her way." Mr. Lancer replied. Sam gathered up her belongings, and Danny shot her a quizzical look. "Doctors physical for camp" she mouthed. Danny passed it on to Tucker. Sam left the room, and Danny paid no attention to the lesson, and he and Tucker walked home silently, somehow depicting the mood they would feel for what seemed like an eternity, the first stage happening 5 miles away at the doctor's office.'(A/N: Wow. Really long sentence.)

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Sam's face paled even more until she looked like a vampire. Her mom's hand clenched tight on her own, and Sam couldn't wriggle it free. After a while, she let the shock out. She didn't want to seem scared.

"Do you have any black hospital gowns?" Sam's mom and dad glared at her.

"No, but we have a nice pink one." The nurse replied. Sam pulled out a spray-paint can.

"Not anymore." She handed the can to Nurse Rose. Rose accepted it like it was a full diaper, and tossed it onto the hospital bed that would soon be Sam's.

"Can I at least have one more day to say goodbye to my friends before I get locked in heck for all of eternity?" Another glare came from Priscilla and Jeremy's direction. Sam ignored it.

"Yes."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDOREOSPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Sam walked quietly to school. She had decided to try something different. She was wearing black jeans and a black shirt that said BOO in purple. She let her hair down out of her ponytail at the top of her head. It was naturally wavy, and she usually straightened it, but not today. She used black eye shadow instead of none. She wore black lipstick instead of purple. She found Danny.

"Hey." He looked up from his ghost-hunting book.

"Um, are you new? Because I don't know where the library is." He said hiding his book behind his back.

"I think you know me." Danny's jaw dropped until it hit the ground.

"Sam?" she nodded. Danny burst out laughing. "Wow, you look different!"

"Tell you later." Just then Tucker walked up.

"Hey! How come you always get the hotties? I'm Tucker Foley, and my initials are T F as in Too Fine." He exclaimed. Danny made a face as he cried out "Ew! You think Sam's hot?" at the same time as Sam guffawed (A/n: laughed, in a choking manner.) "More like Too Fake." Tucker blushed, and the trio walked towards Mr. Lancer's class.

"Got something to tell you guys. Meet me after school."

Whooo! Cliffhangers! I love them, I love them, I love them, I do. I love them, I love them, How about you?(Okay, only when I write them.) Please don't hate me! ( BAD EMBERROX42, BAD EMBERROX42 that's not as easy to say as BAD DOBBY!) Please review!! Bye!


	2. The new you

**HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for all the reviews! I honestly didn't think that I would get that many on the first try!! (Oh, and on the other chapter, I just included Oreos 'cause they're just totally awesome like that.) **

**Disclaimer: (to the tune of DO YOU KNOW THE MUFFIN MAN?) Do you own Danny, Danny, Danny, do you own Danny, 'cause I know I don't!!**

Sam walked up to Mr. Lancer, and whispered in his ear. He nodded and she went to her seat.

"Today, we are talking about William Shakespeare. Many people believe that he is not, in fact, the boy with no schooling, born at Stratford- upon -Avon as he is known. Some people even suggest that William Shakespeare was a pen name. How, the question is, can a boy, with no record at school, to poor to afford school, be the author of such famous plays? Romeo and Juliet, Tempest, Hamlet, and many others born to the brain of a man who could not read, nor write, for he could not pay for school?"

Danny saw Paulina mutter to herself "Romeo and Juliet, The Ghost boy and Paulina?" Dash's hand shot into the air, Mr. Lancer looked surprised.

'' Yes, Dash?"

"So they didn't have to go to school?" Danny smirked behind his hand. Sam rolled her eyes. Tucker grinned.

"If you could afford it, you would go. Not like here, where your parent's tax money goes to NOT PAYING ATTENTION! He glared at Star and Kwan who were chatting in the back of the room. They looked up.

"Umm…. I was like- totally just asking kong-fu here- ''

"-Kwan-''

"Kwan for a pencil". Star finished. Mr. Lancer sighed. Danny stole a glance at Sam. She was doodling in a note-book. Danny thought that he saw… but it couldn't be… could it? ... Was it? … A tear.

"Sam? Is something wrong? You've been looking glum all day." Danny asked curiously. Sam looked up from picking at her lunch. She was not about to eat the carnivorous lunch of chili dogs anyway.

"It's only lunch, you know. She could perk up." Tucker interrupted.

"Hello. Still here" Sam stated, exasperated.

"Sorry. You know, you really should eat something. You could have my french fries. Potatoes grow in the ground, so their vegetarian." Tucker replied.

"And you could have my chocolate molasses crunch cookies. I think they are vegetarian. And how about a peanut butter jelly sandwich? I had my mom buy the organic kind that doesn't use animal fats."

"Thanks guys. You're the best friends I could ever possibly have."

"Ok, what do you want? Ecto-goggles? Micro-phones? And you thought the

Booo-marang was the stupidest name ever."

"Just meet me after school. Alone. Anyone want a chili dog?" Sam got up and left as Tucker wolfed down her chili dog. What was up with her? For the first 10 years he had known her, Sam had never, ever cried. And now, in the past 2 hours, the waterworks have been flowing. What could be wrong?

"Hey, Tucker, what do you think is up with Sam?" Danny inquired. Tucker could see that his best friend was worried.

"It's probably nothing wrong. She's probably just going to say that she's fallen head over heels in love with Dash."

"If that's the case, there DEFINETLY is something wrong with her. I just hope…" Danny stopped when he saw Sam standing a few feet away.

"Hi."  
"Hi"

"Hi"

"Glad we got that over with" Tucker fangoriously smirked.

"So, anyways, I had to tell you guys that I'm gonna miss you." Tucker's smirk vanished. Concern and worry crossed both of their faces.

"Why? Are you moving?"

"ALL ABOARD! HA HA HA HA AI AI AI AI (INSERT CRAZY TRAIN HERE-BLACK SABBATH)." Tuckers PDA rang out.

"Crazy Train?" Danny asked.

"Yeah".

"Anyways, no, I'm, uh, going to be going away for awhile." Sam continued.

"Where?"

"Um… a… uh… hospital."

"WHAT?' Danny and Tucker screamed.

"A hospital. You know, with surgeries and stuff."

"But- But why?" Danny asked intuitively. "It's nothing serious, right?"

"Not really that great you might say." Sam replied. She sighed. "I have cancer. Leukemia to be specific."

**Totally not expecting that, huh? Neither was I. It just kinda came out, to tell the truth. So, yeah! Thanx again for all the reviews. I never dreamed you guys would like me so much! I feel loved! Bye. **


	3. Dr King's message

Ok, I'm back! Did you miss me? Oh, just to let you know, I won't always update so quickly. It's Martin Luther King Jr. day, so instead of updating the story I'm going to commemorate him. Even if it's probably not going to be Martin Luther King Jr. day when I post it, oh well. I wrote it on Martin Luther King Jr. day, so deal with it…

**Dedication:**For Martin Luther King Jr., A man who was ready to, and did, give up his life so that all people could be equal, and to show that peaceful protest could work.

Sam got home, and walked right past her parents, into her room. She thought about Danny and Tucker's shocked faces. She would be shocked if the same thing happened to them. She lay down on her bed, and closed her eyes…

"Samantha? Samantha Manson?" Sam looked up. Mr. King was standing in front of her. "Why do you look so sad?" Sam sighed. She put her head in her hands.

"I have cancer. I might die any day, Dr. King, sir." As soon as she said that, she felt dumb. His brow creased, and she knew she was about to get a lecture.

"Samantha, I was in danger every day of my life, but did you EVER hear of me just quitting? I did my best every day. Sure, some days I wish I could just stay home with my wife and daughter, but I didn't. I was ALWAYS in danger."

'But, sir, you died. Now you're not ever able to see them."

"Samantha, if I hadn't done what I had, you and you your friend Danny would be considered as "bad" as African Americans for staying friends with Tucker."

"But, you were older than I am, and I'm too young to die."

"There were many kids, some younger than you, that died for freedom, and you're telling me that you think that you're in a predicament?"

"I'm sorry, Dr, King."

"No, I'm sorry. Sorry I couldn't motivate a 14 year old girl to stop feeling sorry for herself and change for the better."

Sam woke up, feeling a little woozy. Maybe Dr. King was right…

"You're right, Dr. King. I am a self respecting girl, and I WILL NOT give up." She thought she saw the ghost of Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. appear, smile, then disappear.

**Sorry it's so short… oh I forgot I DON'T OWN THEM!!!!!!!!! And, don't kill me 'cause it's short. I just needed something to remind us all why we have a day off from school.**


	4. Life or death

**I'm BAAAAACK!! Didja miss me? Huh? HUH? Didja? Didja? Huh?**

**Anyways… Oh, I don't know much about leukemia, so if you know more than me, please, do not hesitate to tell me what I need to know.**

**I Don't Own Anybody!! (Except Rose, the nurse).**

Sam stared up at the ceiling. If she had to endure this much longer, she would go crazy.

"She's just inside here" Nurse Rose said to the boy.

"How is she?" he asked, a concerned look crossed his face. Nurse Rose sighed and shook her head.

"Not so good. She hasn't been responding to the chemo." She pushed open the door, and the boy walked in. He stopped in his tracks. A horrifying scene met his eyes. Sam was sprawled on the hospital bed, a pump connected to her stomach. She seemed almost life-less, billions of tubes, it seemed like, connected to one I.V. feeding into her arm. She was pale, paler even than normal. Her astoundingly violet eyes seemed stuck to a certain point on the ceiling. She didn't even notice him come in. Sam was thin, as if she hadn't been eating. He stared at the bottle labeled **CHEMOTHERAPY** being pumped into her, to avoid eye contact. He never even knew that chemo was a drug.

"Your chemotherapy session is over" Nurse Rose said aloud. Sam didn't even look down.

"Good. Take it out. It makes me feel like- like- like crud." Sam said harshly.

"That just means that it is working. Chemo is a strange medicine." Nurse Rose said cheerfully.

"Isn't medicine supposed to make you feel better?"

"Well, chemo is making you better, you just feel worse."

"Wonderful." Sam groaned. Nurse Rose gently slid the tube of chemotherapy out of her I.V. "At least that's one less tube in me."

"If you would eat, then you would have another out." Nurse Rose put away the bottle.

"And you only need 14 sessions of chemotherapy. That means that you're only 13 sessions away from being done. Of course, it will also take about a year. You don't need it every day you know. A little more than every month."

"Just peachy. And, no, I will not eat that cruddy meat. I am an ultra-recyclo vegetarian for Pete's sake. I would eat a tofu soy melt, but nooo…"

"How about this? I'll buy organic peanut butter with no animal fat, and make you a peanut butter jelly sandwich for you. I'll do my best to get you vegetarian food, if you promise to eat it."

"Deal. I miss eating anyway."

"You have a visitor." Nurse Rose finally said. Sam looked down anxiously.

"DANNY!" she exclaimed. A bit of color crawled into her face. Her eyes seemed to dance. He stepped forward.

"Hey Sam." He said. Nurse Rose slipped out the door. "You're not eating?"

"Just because I'm in the hospital doesn't mean that I have to eat meat. Where's Tucker?" Then, answering herself, "oh".

"Hey, Dad and Mom send their love." Danny said, blushing.

"Just as long as they don't try and adopt me!" Sam laughed. It felt so good to laugh. It almost made her feel as if she's not insane. Maybe she isn't. How do you know if you've gone insane?

Danny grinned. "Hey! What's wrong with my parents?" He asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh, nothing, I just don't want to be bothered by screams of GHOST! every day…" she continued casually. Suddenly, her phone on the dresser played a gothic sounding creepy tune. Danny picked it up and handed it to Sam.

"Hey Sam. Hope u r feeling better. Would b there, but it's a hospital. Get better good, & I MEAN IT!

-Tucker F."

She read aloud. "Awww… how sweet." She handed the phone back to Danny, who put it on the dresser.

"You know, I'm not gonna be here forever. After I get better I get to go home, only I have to come back every now and then to get treatment." She suddenly stopped. "Has Rose told you how I'm doing?"

Danny quickly lied. "Your doing fine." He said.

"Good. I don't want to die."

"What?" Nurse Rose asked. She stared at the screen in disbelief. Sam, the little girl in room 9, was actually improving. Then she remembered that boy, Danny. He is the only thing keeping her alive. She has a will to live.


	5. Ladi da

Hello…

Hello…

Disclaimer: Just so's you know, I don't own them.

"Hello Danny. How are you?" asked Nurse Rose. He had been coming every day, and she had gotten to know him.

"Hi Nurse Rose" Danny replied "How's Sam?" He glanced nervously at the ground.

"Why don't you ask her yourself? She's awake and talking." Nurse Rose smiled, and opened the door to Sam's room. Danny walked in.

"Yo. Sam. Wakey- wakey." Danny called. Sam looked up.

"Oh, hey. Danny. How are you?" Sam asked. She had gotten used to his regular visits.

"Good, but more importantly, how are you?" Danny replied. He pulled up a chair at the side of the bed.

"Um… Good I guess. I'm not dead yet."

"That's evident."

"Oh. That makes me feel loved." Sam said, pouting.

"Well, that's a good thing. The not being dead part." Danny supplied quickly. "Wait, loved?"

"I have said nothing".

"What ever. The good news is that you're improving fast. And, guess what?" Danny asked, shielding her from the door.

"A hippopotamus is ruling the world?"

"Nooooo."

"Um… is it a… cow that has 89 toes?"

"Seriously, is there something up with your brain?" Sam pouted, and glared at the ground. She then looked up and grinned.

"No, you horrible evil no good meanie face who eats cows! There's something wrong with your brain!" Sam screaming at him, joking. Danny stuck his tongue.

"Fine then. I'll just leave you alone with your guest."

"Guest? Who?"

"I was going to tell you before you called me a horrible evil no good meanie face who eats cows." Danny stepped out of the way to reveal a shacking Tucker.

"TUCKER!" Sam yelled, at the same time Tucker mumbled "Darn it Danny, why'd you make me come here? "Tucker looked up. "Sorry Sam, this place just makes me nervous." Sam laughed. Gosh it felt good to laugh again.

"I don't mind. Jeez, what made you come?"

"Danny" Tucker said, glancing around. Danny laughed.

"Lovely. You fear hospitals more than you like me? Just lovely. You people, I swear." Sam sighed.

"Hey, I'm here, aren't I?" Tucker asked, hurt. Sam grinned.

"Yeah, by force." She said. "By the looks of it, Danny would have to shackle you if he had any."

"I nearly had to" Danny laughed. Tucker pouted. Sam screamed bloody murder.

Spinning around to her, Danny and Tucker saw a mask of horror on her face. They looked where she was pointing. Lined up against the end of her bed were Ember, Johnny 13, Skulker, Kitty, Desiree, Dan Phantom, The Box Ghost, The Lunch Lady, The Ghost Writer, and a lot more. Sam couldn't tell, but it looked like everyone she had ever met.

"Chill, dipstick" Ember sighed. "We're not here to hurt you." Sam stopped screaming, but Danny moved instinctively to cover her. "Really halfa, she's safe."

"GAAA!" The Ghost Writer screamed, looking at the orange on Sam's desk. "ORANGE!!" He disappeared, presumably through the wall. Kitty mumbled "Loser" under her breath

"UMMM… Well, what I was saying was that everyone in the Ghost Zone is rooting for you kid." Ember continued.

"What?" Sam asked, astonished.

"Yeah, it's your boyfriend we hate, not you." Desiree said.

"Stupid good, not jerky younger self. He gets all the girls. What do girls have against having fire for hair?" Dan Phantom grumbled.

"Um, excuse me?" ember interjected, pointing at her head.

"Sorry" Dan muttered.

"Anyways, Danny is not my boyfriend!!" Sam crowed.

"Yeah, right. Keep telling yourself that." Johnny 13 said.

"BEWARE! Um, I mean, BE WELL!" yelled the Box Ghost.

"Get better kid. From all of us." Ember said, acting as a spokesperson-er- spokesghost.

"Er...Thanks." One by one the ghosts left. Before Nurse Rose rushed in, Sam turned to Danny and Tucker.

"That was weird"

So, if you have seen any weird areas where timing is weird, its cause the little asterisk thingy doesn't work. Use your imagination. Thanx for reading! Bye!

-Emberrox42

(V)

(O.o)

( ) / )


	6. gone forever

Hi

Hi. So, Thanx soooooo much for all 35, count um, 35 reviews!! You guys ROCK!! Now, since I've discovered my asterisks don't work, I shall use…SBs!! (for Sam's Battle Oh, and I've been on vacation in Oklahoma for acting camp, and I had no access to a computer, so that's why this took so long.

goth.one: Thank you! And, no, I don't know any one with cancer, I just read a lot. You won't believe how many stories there are on cancer…

Luiz4200: Um, I have no clue who Lady Di is; I just couldn't think of a chapter name. And, well, this chapter ought to answer your other question.

Smallvillegirl2, kpfan72491, and Nic0la-2008: your reviews were pretty much the same, so being as lazy as I am; I answer them all at the same time!! Don't hate me! Thanx! Isn't it weird when you hate your story, yet people keep writing you, asking you to update? Anyway, thank you guys! I feel so loved!!

xxxGothic Angelxxx: Um… Soon? Maybe?

"Danny, don't you ever take a break from your girlfriend?" Jazz asked as Danny put on his coat.

"She's not my- whatever. It's not like you'll believe me" Danny groaned.

"You're absolutely right. I know that you like Sam, so you better stop lying. You ARE going to stay home today by the way. Mom told me to tell you that. She's taking you Christmas shopping. Maybe you can get some Hanukkah gift for your GIRLFRIEND." Jazz replied, smug. She ducked as Danny swung at her.

"Shut up." He laughed. His face grew serious "I'm not leaving Sam though. She's feeling worse. She just had another Chemotherapy session, and it always leaves her feeling awful."

"I know Danny, but do you really want to make Mom angry?" Jazz looked at him warily.

"Why should I care if Mom's angry? She and Dad never care about me when it comes to Christmas." Danny's face contorted with rage.

"Danny, you promised to try to control yourself this year. And Mom and Dad do care about you. Haven't you noticed they're trying to keep a hold on the bickering? Danny, all of us are doing all we can to make sure that it's a Merry Christmas, and you need to start trying too. Now get your money, and go find Mom. I think she's in the living room."

"Fine, but what about Sam?"

"I'll go visit your girlfriend." Jazz ducked again, laughing. When Danny's fist hit air, he grabbed Jazz in a giant bear hug.

"You know Jazz, sometimes you aren't that bad." Jazz laughed again.

"Love you too bro. Now could you let go? You're choking me." She gasped.

"Sorry."

"S'ok. I'll tell Sam you said hi."

"Don't you just love our brother- sister moments?" Danny asked, scooting towards the door.

"Sure I do, now go find Mom!'' Jazz laughed, slapping him. "See? _I _can actually make contact, unlike Mr. misses whoever he punches. It's a wonder you can even fight ghosts!"

"Shut up. See ya sis."

"Bye Danny." As Danny left, Jazz laughed to herself. She actually did like it when Danny was in a good enough mood to joke around. It was almost like before he reached adolescence and was always seeping anger. Of course, 'Ghost Busting' didn't help, and since Sam, he never smiled. She sighed and pulled on her coat.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

"Can I help you?" a woman asked.

"Um, I'm here to see Sam Manson." Jazz replied to the receptionist.

"Of course. Little girl with leukemia. I'm Taytlie, the receptionist." Nurse Rose is just around the corner. She's the one with short brown hair and is in scrubs. Oh, can I have your name?"

"Jasmine Fenton. I go by Jazz."

"Of course. Danny's sister. Go on in. "

"Thanks." As Jazz went into Sam's room, she gasped. Sam looked horrible. Her skin was as pale as a ghost (A/N please excuse the pun… heh, pale as a ghost…) and her face was blotchy and red. Her hair was all matted, and she basically looked like she had been through h-e-double hockey sticks and back.

"Danny?" Sam asked. Her voice was raspy and light, and way too soft.

"No, it's Jazz. Danny couldn't come.'' Jazz answered bravely. "Jeez, what'd they do to you?"

"It's the chemo. I hate it. But the redness is from crying. Oh yeah, and JAZZ!!" Sam cried. Jazz was shocked. Sam never cried. And what was up with Sam being happy to see her? Jazz could have sworn that Sam hated her because she always interfered with them.

"Um, Sam? I thought you hated me." Jazz said, as she sat down by Sam's bed.

"Well, the mere fact that you're visiting me makes up for anything you might have done. See it gets awful boring with only Danny visiting." Sam explained. She sat up, and Jazz thought that she was already looking better.

"What about your parents?" Jazz asked, horrified that her own parents didn't come visit her.

"Jazz, not everybody has the picture perfect psychological family like you think we should, just because we don't have your parents. Pamela and Jeremy come, but I always tune them out."

"Why do you call them by their first names?"

"To annoy them, duh." Sam grinned and swung her legs off the bed.

"Don't tell me you are trying to stand up!" Jazz hissed. She hesitated, unsure if she should try to push her back down.

"Trying?" Sam asked with a grin, as she hopped down from the bed. "My legs work perfectly fine, thank you very much."

"How are you holding up?"

"Er… well, in two weeks I'm gonna get a bone marrow transplant from Pamela. I'm so freaked out! I don't want_ her _freaking blood in my body! I don't want to be contaminated for Pete's sake!!" Sam bellowed, wandering around the room.

"Is that why you're not connected to an IV?" Jazz asked.

"No, that's just because I'm finished with this chemo session, and I'm eating. They still keep trying to get me to eat meat, because it's 'easier for your digestive system'. Oh, look at this." Sam held up a well drawn picture of Tucker, Danny, Sam, Nurse Rose and Jazz on a battlefield, fighting green globs. They (Danny, Sam, ET cetera.) were winning, but Sam was lying down on the field at Danny's feet.

"We're supposed to be fighting cancer. The nurse told me to draw a picture showing us winning the battle, because if I believe we are, supposedly, we will." Sam explained.

Jazz smiled. She liked the way Sam had 'us, and we', because she knew in her heart that it was her battle too. She knew that Sam couldn't do it alone, and she knew that everyone that Sam had ever met would be right by her side, fighting until the battle was won. And she knew she had news to tell.

"Uh, Sam?"

"Hmmm?"

Jazz took a deep breath. "It's about your parents. They phoned our house. They think that Danny is doing more harm than good, and they took it to court. They have a restraining order on him. He's not allowed to see you until your out of the hospital.


	7. I'm not knocking on death's door!

**Hi Again! By the way, if anyone reading this is a Twilight or Batgirl fan, please review my stories Grasping at Smoke, and Love is Blind. One has two reviews, and the other has none, so I'm a tad bit depressed.**

**Disclaimer: Gosh, Why do I have to keep telling you people? I DON'T OWN THEM!!**

"There's too much blood flowing to her heart. Someone stem the blood flow."

"Make sure she's still knocked out. She's waking up!"

"Her body's resisting the mother's bone marrow. Didn't we kill the immune system?"

"No, We didn't! Nurse, go get the shot to kill the immune system. The one that lasts a few days."

"How are we going to make sure that she doesn't get a bacterial infection? It could kill her."

"We'll keep her in the sterile unit. There's no guarantee's though."

"She's waking!"

Sam groaned. She could hear the voices, but she was so disoriented.

"What-?" she muttered.

"Hush hon. You woke up in the middle of the transplant. Hang on; we'll have you put out in a minute." The doctor soothed her. "Nurse, bring the Valium too. Now this isn't going to knock you out since you recovered to fast from that, but it is going to make you a bit loopy." Sam felt a needle being injected into her, and then she was gone.

"Wow! I didn't know cheese could turn into pudding!" She spluttered. "Cheese. That's a funny word. Cheese. I looooooooove cows. They're so nice. I loooooooove them."

"Right. Here, kill the immune system, will you?"

"Why?" Sam interrupted the doctor. "I like my immune system. It gives me cookies. I like cookies. Is it a boy or a girl? Doc? Is my immune system a boy or a girl?"

"Uh, sure doc. Injecting…" the student replied. Sam didn't feel anything. "Gosh, I've never seen anyone go this crazy off of Valium."

"Crazy? I'm not crazy. You should see my pet pork rind. He's crazy, not me."

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

"Wow" Jazz laughed. She was sitting beside Sam.

"Yeah. And then I asked the doctor if my pet pork rind was a boy or a girl." Sam replied. The two girls burst out laughing.

"Well, since you wouldn't eat it, you decided to make it your pet." Jazz replied sensibly. Then she laughed.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I shall hold all the meat in the world captive until the animals are saved! Would you like some tofu my pet pork rind?" Sam giggled hysterically. "Ooh, tell me again what Danny did when you told him about the restraining order. It's been two weeks." Jazz contorted her face until it was bright red and scrunched up in some sort of figurement of anger.

"What do you mean I can't go see Sam? That's so stupid! Like I'm causing her cancer to get worse… HA! In your dreams. Asterisk. Asterisk. Pound sign. Exclamation point. At sign. Question mark. Lightning bolt. Dagger. Pound sign."

"Ha! I have frozen the world in a comic strip!" Sam exclaimed.

"Listen, when you get out of the hospital, will we still be friends?" Jazz asked. She was worried that this was all just an after effect of being sick and lonely.

"Abso-tively posi-lutley" Sam gasped. She laughed even more. She laughed until it hurt. Then she gasped.

"NURSE ROSE SAYS THAT THE BONE MARROW TRANSPLANT WORKED!! I'VE GOT NEW WHITE BLOOD CELLS, AND THEY'RE HEALTHY! I DON'T FLIPPING CARE IF THEY ARE PAMALA'S, I'M GOING INTO REMISSION!!"

"NO WAY! THAT'S AMAZING!! OH MY GOSH, GUESS WHAT?"

"What?"

"IF YOU'RE IN REMISSION THAT MEANS THAT YOU CAN SEE DANNY!!" Jazz screamed. Sam glowed.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

"Well Sam, I gotta say, I'm gonna miss you." Nurse Rose said. She had gotten used to Sam's goth exterior, and vegetarianism.

"I know! I'll come back and visit you, ok? Even after the five year remission period is over. Gosh, it seems like one week or something that I've been here." Sam gushed. She had gotten a lot more sentimental.

"Well, that's just because you haven't been doing anything. really you've been in the hospital for five months."

"Five?" Sam asked, shocked.

"You were unresponsive for the first month." Nurse Rose sighed as a car drove up, packed full of Sam's family and friends. She could name them all. There was Mr. and Mrs. Manson, Sam's grandma, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, Jazz, Tucker, and Danny.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

It was almost closing time. Nurse Rose hung up her apron, then glanced back at her desk. She had one more file to do. She pulled out a stamp, and pushed it down on the cover. Shining wet ink spilled across the name Samantha Manson: Leukemia; REMISSION


	8. Sorta Cinderella

Sorry guys, it's been awhile. At any rate, this is my last chapter. I'm sorry to see this one go, but check out my other stories! ( I need the moral support. On one of them I only have one review, and it's from my best friend.) I love you all, and thank you for your dedication, especially:

Sakurahanaalice

Luiz4200

Jaxie M.J. Deming

Smallvillegirl2

XxCicaChicaXx

Chopee

afta4ever

Nic0la-2008

TalaChanCullen

kpfan72491

Broken Gold

storycrazy22

IseeURtrueCOLORS

Anime Freak Inc.

psychotic writer

Trilobitemk7

Thunderstorm101

ShadowDog34

definenormalAB

For the last time, literally, I don't own them. I would if I could. Sorry…

Sam sighed happily. It had been a month since she had been put into remission, and there was no sign of her leukemia anywhere. Of course, that didn't mean much; cancer had been known to come back up to at least five years later. She had started going back to school, but couldn't take the stares. Tucker and Danny were the only things that kept her from going crazy and massacring them all.

"Just breathe and relax." Tucker whispered, taking her elbow, after a particularly nasty encounter with Paulina. Danny grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"It's okay Sam, just… don't freak out." he groaned. Paulina's words echoed through Sam's mind.

_You're just a freak. I bet you got cancer on purpose so that we would all feel sorry for you and accept you. I bet you cultivated it in your freaky goth room. But I got news for you: once a freak, always a freak._

Sam growled.

"If that b…arbie doll comes up to me one more time, I'm gonna kill her." she snapped, stumbling over her words.

"Just don't break my PDA."

"TUCKER!" Danny snapped. "Sam, she's never bothered you before, and Lord knows she's always bugged you, so why should she now?" That was when Sam lost it. She hated herself for it. She had always been strong. She was the one that anyone, _anyone_ at all could count on, not to cry, not to break down, not to lose. She might scream, but she would not cry. So when Sam eyes watered, you knew something was wrong. She buried her face in Danny's tee shirt, and sobbed.

"Sam?" Tucker asked worried. "If you want you can break my PDA. I can probably buy a new one if it means that much to you, I don't know why you would want to, but I could…"

"Tucker, I don't think it's that." Danny laughed. Sam gave a choked laugh. She sobbed on and on for a while. She managed to cut off her emotions and gradually stem the flow of tears. She let out a little shriek of fury at herself.

"Sam, what's wrong? Hush, you're ok." Danny soothed, while Tucker stood off to the side, happy for his friends finally gaining the strength to not be afraid of each other. Finally gaining the strength to not have to be so cautious around each other. Tucker knew that Danny and Sam had grown closer together after he visited her every day, and he knew that after she had gotten out, it was a bit awkward between them. And now they were clinging to each other in the middle of their school hallway. Tucker saw grins all around, even on the faces of their enemies. Everyone in the school was waiting for this moment.

"It's just… tears are like blood. You want to stem them as soon as possible, or you'll crash. If you don't stem the flow, you'll die." she gasped, falling to her knees. "Ev… everyone was just staring at me. Like a was a creature. I've never felt so low in my life. It's like I was…am…just some kind of lab experiment, with all these chemical's pumping through me. I know I'm very lucky I didn't lose too much of my hair ( She had had to cut it to her chin to cover bald patches. It was light and feathery, and very thin) and I know that I'm lucky to have good friends to stay by my side no matter what, but I just can't take everyone staring at me like I'm not human." She mumbled angrily, pulling at her hair. Danny dropped down beside her and rubbed circles on her back.

"Hey, it's okay. You are human. You're very human, and…" he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "And I-I think I l-love you."

"Awww!" Everyone cooed.

"Hey, I was whispering!" Danny groaned. "Man, that's totally not cool."

"It's a hallway dude, what do you expect?" Tucker supplied apologetically.

"Mr. Fenton, I think that Miss Manson is not ready to come back to school yet. Would you and Mr. Foley escort her home?" Mr. Lancer asked. And the three of them left school together, until no one could see them. Danny changed and flew them home. Everything was going to be alright.

**THE END**

Maybe. Stay tuned in case I change my mind. I love you all! Thanks soooooo much! This concludes Sam's Battle. It's been the best if times, it's been the worst of times. Actully. It's dinner time. I'm hungry


End file.
